Liszt auf der Sky High
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Im zweiten Semester an der Sky High lernen Will und die anderen einen neuen Jungen kennen. Der Sohn eines Superschurken. Sie freunden sich mit ihm an, doch leider ist der Commander nicht ganz mit dem neuen Freund seines Sohnes einverstanden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sky High gehört nicht mir (Aber ich wüsste auch nicht wem sonst).

Titel: Liszt auf der Sky High

Autor: KaiJ

Anmerkung: Wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich die anderen erst einmal zu Ende schreiben oder zumindest regelmäßig updaten (gibt's das Verb?), aber ich bin nun mal ein Freigeist und habe einfach zu viele Geschichten gleichzeitig in meinem Kopf als dass ich auch nur eine davon beenden könnte, bevor ich den unwiderstehlichen Drang habe die nächste anzufangen. Zum Titel: Liszt ist der wahrscheinlich beste Klavierspieler den es jemals gab und das mein OC seinen Namen trägt ist kein Zufall. Sollte ich mich tatsächlich dazu hinreißen können, diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben wird das später noch eine kleine Rolle spielen (ein paar liebe Reviews könnten mir dabei sehr helfen).

Kapitel 1: Ein neues Gesicht auf der Sky High

Liszt Northlight seufzte als er in die Cafeteria trat und sich nach einem freien Platz umsah. Er war neu an der Sky High und es war ihm fast schon zu lebhaft hier. An seiner alten Schule, der Ability-Akademie in Svalbard war es mehr oder weniger militärisch zugegangen, weswegen er an solchen Lärm nicht gewöhnt war, zumindest nicht in der Schule. Um ihn herum waren alle Tische voll besetzt und der einzige an dem wenigstens noch ein Sitzplatz frei war, war bereits belagert von sechs Leuten. Liszt seufzte abermals. Es widerstrebte ihm sehr, sich zu anderen zu gesellen, aber wenn er nicht stehen wollte, musste er seine Anforderungen wohl oder übel zurückschrauben. Außerdem hatte er ja auch nicht vor Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen.

„Ist da noch frei?", fragte er höflich.

Die Teenager brachen ihre Unterhaltung ab und musterten ihn kurz, bevor ein Junge mit braunem Haar und Babygesicht einladend grinste.

„Sicher. Mach's dir bequem."

Liszt hockte sich hin, hielt dabei möglichst viel Abstand von ihnen und packte ein Buch aus, in welches er sich vertiefen konnte. Neben ihm ging die angefangene Konversation nahtlos weiter und es viel Liszt nicht leicht sich zu konzentrieren. Nachdem er denselben Satz zum fünften Mal gelesen hatte und dessen Sinn noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, da er auch dem Inhalt der vorigen Sätze keine Beachtung hatte zuteil werden lassen. Also gab er es auf, verstaute das Buch wieder in seinem alten Rucksack und starrte ins leere.

„Bist du neu? Wir haben dich hier noch nie gesehen."

Erschrocken fuhr Liszt zusammen, als er angesprochen wurde.

Will betrachtete amüsiert wie der fremde Junge neben ihm vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, als Layla das Wort an ihn richtete. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihnen um.

„Was?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ob du neu bist.", wiederholte Layla als spräche sie zu einem geistig behinderten.

Der Junge schien noch immer etwas befremdet bei der Tatsache, dass jemand sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte, antwortete aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Yep."

Damit war das Gespräch wohl für ihn beendet, aber nicht für Layla.

„Freut uns dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Layla und das sind meine Freunde Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Warren und mein Freund Will."

Sie zeigte nacheinander auf jeden von ihnen und Warren schnitt beim Klang seines Namens in Verbindung mit der Bezeichnung ‚Freund' eine Grimasse.

„Und wie heißt du?"

„Liszt Northlight.", antwortete selbiger kurz angebunden.

Alle bis auf Layla hoben eine Augenbraue ob dieses seltsamen Namens, der eher wie der eines Mädchens klang.

„Schön! Wie gefällt es dir auf der Sky High?", bohrte Layla weiter, obwohl sie doch mittlerweile gemerkt haben musste, dass Liszt anscheinend auf eine Unterhaltung nicht besonders scharf war.

Liszt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist Okay, schätze ich."

„Hey Will, wie wär's, wenn Liszt heute mit zu dir nach Hause kommt nach der Schule und wir ihm mit den Hausaufgaben helfen.", wandte Layla sich enthusiastisch an ihren Freund.

Diese Idee hielten so ziemlich alle am Tisch für schlecht.

„Layla, ich bezweifle dass meine Eltern es toll fänden, wenn wir jeden Neuankömmling immer mit zu ihnen nehmen, wir sind so schon mehr als genug!", protestierte Will.

„Ich hab ohnehin keine Zeit.", unterbrach Liszt ihn.

Layla wirkte enttäuscht.

„Wieso?"

Liszt schnaubte irritiert.

„Ich muss arbeiten."

„Oh! Was arbeitest du denn?"

„Ich helfe auf der Sonderschule aus.", meinte er ausweichend.

„Klingt interessant. Das würde ich auch gerne Mal sehen. "

Liszt lachte humorlos.

„Ja sicher, gestörte Kind zu betreuen und als einziges Ergebnis immer nur eine geringe Annäherung an die Normalität zu haben ist toll. Mitzuerleben wie sechsjährige vernachlässigt, geschlagen und sogar vergewaltigt werden ist sicherlich dein größtes Hobby. Kannst ja mal mitkommen und mir helfen schizophrene achtjährige zum rechnen zu bringen, autistische siebenjährige zum schreiben und du kannst den Teppich auswaschen wenn ein neunjähriger sich mal wieder in die Hose gemacht hat, denn das ist es, womit ich meinen Nachmittag verbringe.", sagte er mit einer Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus.

Die am Tisch sitzenden starrten ihn ungläubig an, aber Layla streckte ihm nur trotzig das Kinn entgegen.

„Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne. Kommst du jetzt heute mit zu uns?"

„Ich sagte doch gerade: Ich. Arbeite. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Du lügst.", stellte Layla fest.

Nun war es an Liszt ungläubig zu starren. Woher wusste sie das? Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst.

„Warum sollte ich mit euch abhängen?"

„Dann ist es also abgemacht. Nach der Schule im Bus, Bye!"

Sie stand auf und stolzierte davon. Liszt und Will öffneten beide den Mund um zu widersprechen, schlossen ihn aber gleich darauf wieder und gingen ihrer Wege. Will hinter Layla her und Liszt möglichst in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung in die diese temperamentvolle Zicke verschwunden war.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sky High gehört nicht mir.

Anmerkung: Puh, endlich fertig, wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, wir haben fast halb eins in der Nacht und ich werde allmählich müde. Verzeiht mir also die meine in Schlaftrunkenheit entstandenen Rechtschreibfehler und reviewt lieber. Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang und ich bin stolz, behaupten zu können, es an einem Tag geschrieben zu haben. Außerdem finde ich, dass es mir sehr gut gelungen ist und jetzt erstmal gute Nacht und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 2: Hausaufgaben und ein extrem misstrauischer Vater

„Layla?"

Will und Co saßen im Bus und warteten auf ihren neuen ‚Freund'.

„Hm?"

„Warum hast du den Typen zu uns nach Hause eingeladen. Er sieht aus wie ein Freak und ich bezweifle dass meine Eltern es gutheißen werden, wenn ich jetzt mit Hippies wie ihm abhänge.", fragte Will.

„Wieso? Du hängst doch auch mit Hippies wie Layla rum und sie haben nichts dagegen.", warf Ethan ab, verstummt aber augenblicklich als besagter Hippie ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie sich wieder an Will wandte.

„Komm schon Will, es ist Mitte des zweiten Semesters, ich bezweifle, dass es jetzt noch leicht für ihn sein wird Freunde zu finden. Wir könnten ihm helfen.", begründete Layla ihre Entscheidung.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Nun war es an Layla erschrocken herumzufahren. Liszt war in den Bus eingestiegen und musterte die Freunde mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie erinnerten Will stark an Laylas. Beide hatten außerdem rote Haare, auch wenn Liszt zwei schwarze Strähnen hatte, fast wie Warren mit seinen zwei roten. Auch wenn der Rest des Inhabers dieser schönen Augen wenig mit seiner Sandkastenfreundin gemein hatte. Liszt war kurz und schmächtig, wohingegen Layla normal groß und genauso normal gebaut war.

„Liszt, hast du mich erschreckt.", rief Layla. „Und du kannst ja trotzdem mit uns nach Hause kommen. Wills Mutter freut sich sicher, wenn sie jemanden findet, dem sie ihre Kekse andrehen kann."

„Hüte dich vor ihren Keksen, die Dinger sind steinhart und schmecken furchtbar.", warnte ihn Zack.

„Ich wird's mir merken.", erwiderte Liszt und tat einen relativ guten Job darin seine Stimme monoton zu halten.

Er packte sein Buch aus und las die restliche Fahrt zu Wills Heim. Dort angekommen wurden sie an der Tür sogleich von Josie begrüßt. Liszt, der bis dato noch ziemlich teilnahmslos gewirkt hatte, blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Jetstream?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, Josie Stronghold, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Und du bist?", grüßte die Angesprochene fröhlich.

„Das ist Liszt Nortlight.", antwortete Will seiner Mutter.

Die Augen von Josie weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

‚Sicher, wer sollte er sonst sein?', dachte Josie als sie die schmächtige Gestalt vor sich musterte. Er sah genauso aus wie seine Mutter, wenn man nur die Statur betrachtete, aber das doch, für einen so kleinen Menschen, recht breite Kreuz hatte er von seinem Vater, genauso wie den unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck. Aber seine Augen waren matt und teilnahmslos, wie jene von Menschen, weit jenseits seiner Jahre. Josie lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, wie zum Zeichen, dass das, was sein Vater getan hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber haben würde. Entgegen Liszt Erwartung jetzt weggescheucht zu werden, als habe er die Pest, bat sie lediglich doch endlich ins Haus zu kommen und nicht länger draußen zu stehen.

„Ich hol euch Kekse, mag jemand Kakao?"

Die Teenager machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und nickten ihr heiter zu. Josie verschwand in der Küche und kam wenig später mit einem Tablett mit besagten Dingen zurück. Sofort stürzten sich alle darauf, wie ein ausgehungertes Rudel Löwen. Außer Liszt, der sich in die hinterste Ecke der Couch verkrümelt hatte.

„Kekse?", bot Josie an.

Er nickte unsicher. Vorsichtig, als könnten sie sie vergiftet sein, knabberte er versuchsweise an einem. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkel.

„Danke.", sagte er schüchtern.

Gemeinsam begannen sie ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Liszt hielt sich größtenteils im Hintergrund, es sei denn, ihre Raterei wurde ihm zu nervig, dann erbarmte er sich ihnen die richtige Antwort zu geben.

„Ein kleines Mädchen bricht in einen zugefrorenen See ein, eure Superkräfte werden euch nicht behilflich sein, benutzt ihr A) Euer Handy um die Feuerwehr anzurufen und wartet dann, B) Eine Leiter um sie herauszuholen oder C) geht zu ihr um sie herauszufischen?", las Ethan die nächste Frage laut vor.

„Ist doch ganz klar, ich geh zu der Kleinen.", meinte Zack, als wäre das das offensichtlichste der Welt.

Allgemeines Stöhnen folgte dieser Ansage.

„Wenn die Kleine schon in das Eis eingebrochen ist, glaubst du, dir wird es besser ergehen?", erinnerte ihn Layla.

„Ich würde sagen, ich ruf die Feuerwehr an.", schlug Ethan vor.

„Die Feuerwehr wird mindestens eine Viertelstunde brauchen, bevor sie ankommt, bis dahin ist das Kind erfroren.", berichtigte Will. „Was ist mit der Leiter?"

Magenta rollte mit den Augen.

„Will, sie ertrinkt, sie sitzt nicht auf einem Baum und kommt nicht mehr runter. Was bitte willst du also mit einer Leiter anfangen."

„Aber alles andere passt auch nicht."

„Nehmt die Leiter."

Alle drehten sich zu dem kleinen Rotschopf in der Ecke.

„Wieso?"

Liszt blätterte auf die nächste Seite seines Buches.

„Tut es einfach."

Im Flur hörte man, wie sich die Haustür öffnete. Will sprang auf.

„Dad!"

Vater und Sohn umarmten sich. Auf Warrens Gesicht war ein leicht sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck zu lesen. Liszt hingegen schien in seiner Ecke zu schrumpfen.

„Hallo Sohnemann. Hallo ihr alle.", begrüßte er den Haufen Jugendlicher in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Dad, das ist Liszt Northlight, er ist neu an die Sky High gekommen und Layla meinte, wir könnten ihm helfen sich einzugewöhnen."

Will klopfte Liszt auf die Schulter, nahm jedoch gleich wieder einen angemessenen Abstand zu ihm ein, da er die stechenden Augen des Rotschopfes auf sich spürte und zwar definitiv nicht in guter Absicht. Eher mit dem Ziel Will zu durchbohren und ihn dann langsam und qualvoll verbluten zu lassen.

‚Wer hilft hier wem?', dachte Liszt wenig gönnerhaft, kauerte sich aber im nächsten Moment fast schon ängstlich zusammen.

„Was?"

Der Commander wirbelte herum um Liszt fassungslos anzustarren. Seine Miene verdunkelte sich und er zeigte mit vor Wut zitterndem Finger auf Liszt.

„Raus, sofort!", schrie er den Jungen an.

Geschockte Blicke ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs wurden ihm zugeworfen. Josie eilte aus der Küche herbei, aufgescheucht von dem plötzlichen Lärm.

„Dad, was tust du? Liszt ist unser Freund.", rief Will.

Dass sie sich erst seit einem Tag kannten musste sein Vater nicht unbedingt erfahren.

Der Commander wandte sich Will zu und blickte ihn finster an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen diese… diese Person in mein Haus zu bringen?" Sich erneut Lsizt zuwendend schrie er: „ Raus hier, raus!"

„Dad!", brüllte Will und zog seinen Vater am Arm in die Küche. Die gedämpften Stimmen drangen durch den Türschlitz zu den Sidekicks. Liszt stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, sein Gesicht viel zu ausdruckslos. Warren erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm, während Will seinen Vater mit Worten bekämpfte.

„Dad! Das ist mein Freund!"

„Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung wie gefährlich dieses Kind ist, William Theodore Stronghold?"

„Er ist nicht-."

„Nun, ich schon! Ich habe seinen Vater davon abgehalten Maxville und den Rest der Welt in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen. Dieser Mann hatte eine durch und durch verpestete Seele! Wir haben Glück, dass er und seine verabscheuungswürdige Frau jetzt im Knast sind und niemandem mehr etwas anhaben können, wer weiß, was sie sonst noch alles verbrochen hätten. Es ist in seinem Blut! Du kannst ihm nicht weiter trauen, als du ihn werfen kannst!"

Will gab seinem Vater einen kalten Blick.

„Nun, in dem Fall kann ich ihm mit meinem Leben vertrauen. Außerdem vertraust du Warren doch auch!"

Der Commander erwiderte seinen Blick mit derselben Härte.

„Erstens, Warren hat sich bewiesen beim Kampf gegen Royal Pain und zweitens, vertraue ich ihm trotzdem nicht, ich toleriere ihn lediglich. Sobald er sich auch nur einen Fehltritt leistet, fliegt er hier in hohem Bogen raus, genau wie Liszt."

„Also muss erst irgendein Superschurke auftauchen und uns angreifen, damit du meine Freunde duldest? Na herzlichen Dank, dass du auf meine Fähigkeit mir meine eigenen Freunde auszusuchen so vertraust!"

Mr. Stronghold schnaubte gereizt.

„Du bist es nicht, dem ich misstraue, deine Verbrecherfreunde sind es, die ich verabscheue."

„Liszt kann mich besuchen, sooft er will!"

Eigentlich hatte will den Rotschopf gar nicht so gut leiden können bis jetzt, aber wenn auh nur die Hälfte derer, die ihn kennen gelernt hatten ihn so behandelt hatten, wie sein Vater, dann war Liszt zurückgezogenes Verhalten wohl mehr als gerechtfertigt. Will wollte nicht mit dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Superschurkenkinder wie Warren und Liszt so schikaniert wurden, obwohl sie nichts getan hatten um das zu verdienen.

„William Theodore Stronghold, diese kleine nichtsnutzige Kanalratte wird niemals mehr einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen!"

Will stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um dort die bleichen geschockten Gesichter von Zack, Ethan, Magenta und Layla vorzufinden.

„Wo sind Warren und Liszt?"

„Liszt ist abgehauen, Warren ist ihm gefolgt.", erklärte Layla.

„Was? Aber die beiden sind hier willkommen, egal, was mein Vater davon hält!"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten reichte Layla ihm einen Regenmantel und sagte: „ Es regnet. Sie gehen zu dem Busstopp zwei Blöcke weiter."

Will schnappte sich die Jacke und rannte raus in den strömenden Regen. Layla setzte sich wieder zu den anderen Sidekicks, aber niemand redete.

„Warte doch mal."

Warren holte mit großen Schritten zu Liszt auf, trotz dessen sinnlosem ihm zu entkommen. Er packte Liszt Arme, um ihn am weitergehen zu hindern. Der Zwerg versuchte, sich aus Warrens Griff zu befreien, aber als dies nicht klappte, seufzte er geschlagen und blieb hörte auf zu zappeln. Er wünschte sich er könnte ein bisschen längere Beine haben. Warum musste er nur so ein verdammter Winzling sein?

„Was willst du?"

„Du solltest dich von Wills Vater nicht verscheuchen lassen, er ist nicht der Hellste. Er spricht erst und denkt dann. Auf mich hat er am Anfang genauso reagiert, aber nachdem Will und Layla ihm erzählt haben, was am Schulball passiert ist, hat er sich entschuldigt. Wenn er sich abgekühlt hat und Jetstream noch mal mit ihm geredet hat, wird er sicher zur Vernunft kommen.", meinte Warren.

Eigentlich war er ja nicht so der freundschaftliche Typ und schon gar nicht mit Menschen, die er kaum kannte, aber er fühlte sich Liszt doch in mancher Hinsicht verbunden.

Er schätze, Nachkomme eines Superschurken zu sein und damit so ziemlich das unterste Ende der Helden Hierarchie einzunehmen, ließ ungeahnte Solidarität zwischen ihren Opfern entstehen. Außerdem tat ihm der zwergengleiche Mutant leid, nicht, dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte. Er wusste schließlich, wie sehr Mitleid einem auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

„Ja, wie auch immer.", winkte der Rotschopf resigniert ab.

Liszt wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt. Das laute Tappen von Stiefeln und aufspritzendem Wasser war zu hören.

„Hey Leute."

Ein keuchender Will kam neben ihnen zum stehen und man konnte Liszt gequält aufstöhnen hören. In dieser Stadt konnte man nicht mal ordnungsgemäß abhauen und im Selbstmitleid versinken. Wie deprimierend. Will stützte sich kameradschaftlich, als hätten sie sich ewig gekannt auf Liszt Schulter ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, erleichtert, die beiden endlich gefunden zu haben.

Währendessen waren die Sidekicks in einem Streit zwischen Mr. Und Stronghold gefangen. Über den Schreck von ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann einander anschreien zu sehen hinweggekommen, hatte Josie verlangt zu erfahren, was los war (war das überhaupt ein deutscher Satz?). Der Commander berichtete ihr, dass er den Jungen, den sie gerade getroffen hatte weggeschickt hatte und Josie – die den zurückhaltenden Zwerg bereits ins Herz geschlossen hatte- war in die Luft gegangen. Nach einem hitzigen Streit, war Josie aus dem Raum gestürmt mit den Worten: „Wir haben ihm seine Eltern genommen, Steve! Das mindeste was wir tun können ist, ihn in unserem Haus willkommen zu heißen!"

Sie rannte an den Sidekicks vorbei und polterte die Treppen hinauf. Der Commander, die zornigen Blicke der Jugendlichen ignorierend, warf die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer mit einem lautem Knall zu.

Unterdessen hatte sich Warren andererorts heimlich und leise verkrümelt, Will kriegte das bestimmt besser hin als er. Liszt starrte missfällig auf Wills Hand, machte aber keine Anstalten, wegzulaufen, wie Will erleichtert feststellte. Leider weigerte sich Liszt jedoch auch, Wills Blick zu begegnen und fixierte starr den Boden und die sich bildenden Pfützen.

„Sieh mich an."

Widerstrebend begegnete Liszt Wills Blick und der junge Superheld war erschrocken darüber, wie leer und tot seine Augen waren.

„Mein Dad ist echt nicht der Hellste, aber er wird schon noch mit dir warm werden. Gib ihm ne' Chance dich kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn er dich nicht mag, so wird er dich wohl akzeptieren müssen, du gehörst jetzt nämlich zu uns und wir lassen unsere Freunde nicht im Stich.", versicherte Will ihm zuversichtlich.

„Ist mir egal, ist ja nicht so, als wär's das erste Mal." Und es wird auch nicht das letzte sein.

„Es sollte dir aber nicht egal sein. Die Leute verdienen es nicht, dich nur nach dem einzuschätzen, was deine Eltern getan haben."

Ein gequälter Ausdruck ließ sich auf Liszt Gesicht nieder, aber Will redete weiter.

„Layla meint, wir sollen Menschen nicht nach dem beurteilen, was nicht ihre eigenen Entscheidungen waren und du hast dich nicht entschieden das Kind eines Superschurken du seines Sidekicks werden. Du konntest es nicht ändern, aber du kannst entscheiden, was du daraus machst. Und wenn du dein eigenes Leben lebst, dann kann dir niemand schlechtes nachsagen, egal, wer deine Eltern sind. Okay?"

Als Liszt nicht antwortete, schüttelte Will ihn sanft an den Schultern.

„OK", fragte er erneut.

„OK.", erwiderte Liszt leicht genervt und fuhr sich durch das mittlerweile klitschnasse Haar.

Nahebei blitzten die Scheinwerfer des Busses auf.

„Ich muss Heim.", bemerkte Liszt leise.

„Geht in Ordnung, wir sehnen uns dann morgen.", verabschiedete sich Will.

Liszt zuckte mit den Achseln und stieg in den haltenden Bus. Sobald die Türen sich geschlossen hatten fuhr der Bus ab und Will blickte ihm grübelnd hinterher.


End file.
